narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiku Yunomi
Kiku Yunomi (ゆのみキク, Yunomi Kiku) was a kunoichi of Takigakure and a member of Team T. Background Kiku was an only child raised by her mother and her two grandparents. She met Fumiko very young and the two became best friends, creating a special bound through the years. During her childhood she was a popular girl, liked by all the villagers and admired by the boys, she was known by her appreciation for chrysanthemums and loved to lay down on open fields to watch the clouds with her best friend. Even being very determined she was an average ninja, she admired Fumiko for her talents and capabilities and always celebrated her conquers. As Kiku was so beautiful the boys would always look at her and have crushes on her, giving her gifts and sending her letters but she hated it, she would always make faces to them and scare them always even though they never stopped, therefore ahe and Kiō made a promise to eachother that they would become strong ninjas and never need a boy to save them. When she was assigned to Team T alongside with her best friend she started a particular friendship with her teammate Taki-ō, whom she cared as a little brother. In their two years of training Kiku developed a great talent for genjutsu and a bit for medical ninjutsu, always having the back of her team. Chūnin Exams During the Chūnin Exams she was capable of getting to the finals with her team, in which she fought Mao for her first match, winning because of her opponent lack of abillity with genjutsu. She then got lucky, as there were an odd number of genin she wasn't chosen for the second round. For the third round she has to face her beloved friend Taki-ō, but just as their fight started, Kiku used a genjutsu on him, trapping Taki-ō in a illusion, in there she tells him how she actually feels, that even even though she feels so great most of the times there are moments when a vast flows of emotions consume her destroying her from inside out, Kiku tehn asks him to battle her for real without any limitations telling that she had always admired him and always wanted the opportunity to know how strong she had become in comparison to him. Taki-ō didn't accept her request, so while he was still trapped in the illusion, Kiku used her kekkei genkai to mess with his feelings and bring out all the rage that he wass capable of having. When Taki-ō was already mad with so much anger Kiku breaks her own genjutsu and the two start fighting. The fighting didn't last long and in the end Kiku is killed by Taki-ō's hand and he is finally freed from her jutsu. Just before she dies, watching her friend cry in despair for what he has done, she looks into his eyes and thanks him for relieving her pain and tell him to say to Fumiko that she would always love her. Personality Kiku seemed to be a cheerful and energetic girl, she was always smiling and telling people jokes, everyone that new her always said about how playful and joyous she was. She would always see the good side of everything and would always say something to cheer people up. Kiku was outgoing and loved to meet new people, she really liked to talk and was enthusiastic to learning new things. People always loved to be around her because her joyful and peaceful nature, everyone got happier next to her. She and Fumiko met when they were really young and their friendship was the most important thing for her, they did everything together and would go out to play, walk or train everyday. Kiku loved chrysanthemums, it was the most special flower for her and they would always go to the forest or the field to grab some, she was known for always having on in hands or on her hair, she said that the wild ones were the ones she loved the most and that they gave her great pleasure, that they meant a lot to her, everytime she saw one or had one with her she would appear happier and more peaceful. She was very determined on her studies and was persevering on her training but didn't have much confidence on her abilities, she always admired both Fumiko and Taki-ō for their skills and improvements, but didn't see her as a real help for them. In missions Kiku never stayed on the front, she didn't have conviction on her offensive skills and preferred to be on guard in case their team-mates needed her or only not to disturb their fighting. During her match with Taki-ō on the Chūnin Exams though she revealed that she was tired of the massive wave of emotions inside her, though she loved her family and Fumiko so she didn't know what to do, and as he was her motivation to become a better ninja, she wanted to have a real fight with him even knowing she was probably no match for him. Appearance Kiku is a fair-skinned girl with long light brown hair that reaches the middle of her back and frames her face, she also has very unique eyes that are pink in colour with eyelashes. She wears a right sleeved pink short dress and a yellow obi with a chōchō musubi knot, black shorts underneath with a shuriken holster on her left knee. The rest of her outifit consists of black shinobi sandals and gloves. She also wears a black forehead protector as a hairband. Abilities Kiku was a fairly qualified kunoichi, she was very dedicated to her studies and trained hard to improve her skills. Even though she lacked in taijutsu she demonstrated great talent for genjutsu and medical ninjutsu, being always a great help for her team in missions, she would normally stay in the back healing their wounds, securing something or creating illusions. During the second stage of her Chūnin Exams, she researched for the possible poisonous animals they might find on the field they were going to be tested and took some antidotes she could find as a precaution. Chakra Prowess Kiku has a great control of her chakra, even without a considerable chakra supply she is very effective in it's control, a talent that helps her on her aptitude in being a medical-nin and helds her a potential of being a great genjutsu user. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Due to her hard training Kiku is a quite skilled medical-nin for her age being able to heal basic injures and showing great knoledge about first aids. On her missions with Team 1, she could do a basic surgery to remove a senbon of Taki-ō's leg and even supplement Fumiko with chakra when most needed. Genjutsu She was a new user of this type of jutsu and was still training to improve it, she could do quite strong genjutsus but for only a short period and only in one person at a time. Her usage of it was normally to distract her opponent affecting mostly one of the victim's senses, the vision. Kiku's talent for genjutsu can be related to her kekkei genkai. Yunomi's Clan Kekkei Genkai Kiku's kekkei genkai gives her the ability to see, feel and control people's emotions. She never told her team-mates about this kekkei genkai because she wanted to enhance it's power so they could be proud of her, so she would train it with Masami in secret. Kiku saw people's emotions as a different colors for each emotion, it could be a mix of two or more colors depending on how the person was feeling but she normally saw the color of the predominant emotion at the moment. Even when the person was not in her eye range, she could sense strong feelings of anger, sadness or joy. When used offensively her kekkei genkai misrepresented her enemy's emotions, making her victim be filled with a certain feeling as hatred, pain, sorrow, incapability. As Kiku didn't have total control of her kekkei genkai yet, when used against someone she normally used it in a large scale, making her opponent be flooded with the emotion she desired and provoking unexpected body reactions to his body. When fighting Taki-ō she chose to make him feel anger, this caused him to get nearly insane with so much hate inside of himself and made his body respond to it attacking Kiku with violence and with no pity. It was stated by T that Kiku's ninjutsu could alter any emotion on people not only anger as it was shown on her match against Taki-ō; it was also said that she didn't know how to completely control it and sometimes she would use it on others without noticing, even Masami had already noticed Kiku's ninjutsu working on herself. Kiku's ninjutsu could also affect herself, that's why she was having a hard time controling her emotions. T also says it is unknown if all the joy and affection people had for her was because of Kiku's kekkei genkai and also if it affected most of Kiku's actions and ways to express herself. Trivia * The name "Kiku" means "chrysanthemum" (菊) which is also the genus of the flowers Kiku loved the most. Her family name "Yunomi" comes from the clan's symbol, a form of teacup typically made from a ceramic material for daily (or informal) tea drinking. * Kiku Yunomi was created by Kylua Hayes. Category:DRAFT